


unless you wanna come along

by Januarium



Series: Arts and Crafts [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cats, Defining the Relationship, F/F, Making Out, could maybe read standalone idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/Januarium
Summary: “I missed you,” Rachel finds herself saying, when their mouths break apart as they both gasp for breath. The last time they saw each other was a week ago at Thanksgiving, as Stevie was traveling and got back yesterday. It took everything Rachel had not to rush right over the moment she knew they were in the same general area, but she told herself to wait for today. Right now she’s not sure how she could wait for anything with this incredible woman.Stevie kisses along Rachel’s jaw and scrapes her teeth along her neck. “I missed you, too.” Her voice is quiet, but close enough to Rachel’s ear she knows she was supposed to hear it.It makes Rachel incandescent with rage sometimes, to know that Stevie isn’t used to having a partner she can admit to missing. She wants to burn down the houses of every man who hurt and dismissed Stevie, even David who she is growing very fond of. She only knows the fragments of the stories that Stevie has given her when they’ve lain together late at night, but it’s enough to know that Stevie has never been loved the way she deserves.
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Rachel
Series: Arts and Crafts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029411
Comments: 20
Kudos: 49





	unless you wanna come along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nontoxic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nontoxic/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAR NT!!! I hope you enjoy this, in feels a bit indulgent to write a fic in my own verse for your birthday, but you were so integral to building the original fic and I thought you'd like this.
> 
> This is set between chapters 7 and 8 of Molten Glass Hearts. Hopefully my own continuity adds up! Thanks to yourbuttervoicedbeau for giving this a readthrough.

Rachel takes a deep breath before ringing the bell. It’s ridiculous to be nervous; she’s been seeing Stevie for nearly a month and it’s been incredible. Hell, Stevie’s met the Brewers, who are more family to Rachel than most of her blood relatives, it shouldn’t be such a big deal.

It’s probably because it has taken so long that she’s built it up in her head. The only time she’s actually been inside David and Stevie’s house was for the games night where she and Stevie had shared their first kiss. Since then they’ve been out together and Stevie’s come over to her apartment, but this is Rachel’s first time back here as… they haven’t said girlfriend yet, but Rachel’s going to say it in her head. This is her first time as girlfriend. And there’s something she hasn’t done yet.

Stevie opens the door with a grin so wide that Rachel can hardly stand to look at it—not that she gets to look at it for long, because Stevie pulls her inside and pushes her against the door as it closes, kissing her so intensely that all other thoughts zip right out of Rachel’s head.

Stevie kisses with her whole body; she knows what she wants and what she likes and isn’t shy about showing it. It drives Rachel wild, this concentrated energy all directed at her and she gives as good as she gets, pulling Stevie closer and wrapping one leg around her hips.

“I missed you,” Rachel finds herself saying, when their mouths break apart as they both gasp for breath. The last time they saw each other was a week ago at Thanksgiving, as Stevie was traveling and got back yesterday. It took everything Rachel had not to rush right over the moment she knew they were in the same general area, but she told herself to wait for today. Right now she’s not sure how she could wait for anything with this incredible woman.

Stevie kisses along Rachel’s jaw and scrapes her teeth along her neck. “I missed you, too.” Her voice is quiet, but close enough to Rachel’s ear she knows she was supposed to hear it.

It makes Rachel incandescent with rage sometimes, to know that Stevie isn’t used to having a partner she can admit to missing. She wants to burn down the houses of every man who hurt and dismissed Stevie, even David who she is growing very fond of. She only knows the fragments of the stories that Stevie has given her when they’ve lain together late at night, but it’s enough to know that Stevie has never been loved the way she deserves.

Rachel chooses to divert quickly from thoughts featuring the word _love_ and instead focus on the way Stevie’s hand has slipped under her shirt and is tracing patterns along her side as it slides up. Rachel follows suit, unable to hold back a noise when she touches the soft skin of Stevie’s back. “Your skin is so fucking soft.”

Stevie laughs where her mouth was still exploring Rachel’s neck. “David stocks my bathroom with Rose Apothecary products, so you should thank him.”

Rachel giggles, loving that image. “What, you don’t need to pay for them?”

Stevie pulls back and grins that wicked-pixie smile. “I let him see a bottle of three-in-one in my shower once and since then I’m always fully stocked with his products without even asking.” The glint in her eye tells a whole story. 

“Did you really used to use three-in-one?”

Stevie laughs louder, a free and joyous sound that Rachel wants to _live_ in. “That’s confidential information.”

Rachel shakes her head, but pulls Stevie back to her mouth, kissing through smiles and laughs that turn into moans. Rachel still has one leg around her, but shifts to put her other thigh between between Stevie’s and grinds it forward. Stevie gasps and gets a grip around Rachel’s thigh and it’s so fucking good and then—a yowl. 

There’s a moment that Rachel thinks the noise is from Stevie, that she hurt her in some way, but then Stevie lets out an annoyed _humph._ “Shut up, Bug, I’m making out with my girlfriend.”

Rachel might— _possibly_ —squeak as she realises where the noise came from. Stevie pulls back to look at her, but when Rachel tries to put her leg down, Stevie holds it firmly in place with a confused expression.

Rachel scans the room behind them and spots the cat, standing by the door to the kitchen and opening her mouth to let out another grumpy noise. “She’s here!”

Stevie’s expression twists even further. “Yes? She lives here?”

Rachel shakes her head and forces her attention back to Stevie. “Sorry, I just haven’t actually met her before and—wait, did you just call me your girlfriend?”

Stevie scowls, but there’s humour to it. “You got a problem with that?”

“I have the total opposite of a problem with that.” Rachel pulls Stevie back in for a kiss, but they only have a moment before Butterfly lets out another yowl. “Hey, I want her to like me, you should go feed her.”

Stevie tilts her head. “She doesn’t like anyone and there’s still twenty minutes before her dinner is due.”

Rachel can feel her cheeks heating and hates how easily she blushes. “But Alexis said she likes Patrick.” It had come up at Thanksgiving at some point, just in passing, but Rachel hasn’t been able to let it go. She has built this up far too much, she’s aware, but still… she knows how much this cat means to Stevie. She has spent an embarassing amount of time looking at Stevie’s instagram—which never features pictures of people, and frequently features pictures of Butterfly—since they first met a couple of baseball seasons ago. Rachel wants every cat in the world to like her, but never quite as much as she does with this one.

It’s clear that Stevie’s about to tease her, but she stops before she says anything and her smile goes soft. “Okay, you can say hi and give her a treat, but don’t expect too much from her. She takes her time warming up to people.”

Rachel does her best to hold back the full weight of her smile. “That’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title is Taylor Swift, because it had to be (although I nearly went with Meet the Purrents).


End file.
